


Jealousy

by sweetmelody_ifnt



Series: Fantasies in WooGyuland [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, my first attempt at writing smut, sorry it's too clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmelody_ifnt/pseuds/sweetmelody_ifnt
Summary: Sunggyu got jealous when Kibum called his boyfriend's nickname so sweetly on the television.





	

“Namu-ah~”

Woohyun was busy admiring his appearance in the mirror when someone called his name sweetly from outside of the changing room. By the way that person called him, he could guess easily that it was Kibum looking for him.

“Kibum? Is that you? Wait a minute, I'm changing.” He said out loud for his friend to hear and hurriedly unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing.

A ‘hmm’ from the other side reached his ears, yet seconds later he was startled by the sound of the door opened and closed right behind his back along with a deep voice he knew so well. “I'm not your Kibum, you idiot.”

“H-Hyung?” Woohyun gasped as he saw Sunggyu’s image in the mirror, “what are you doing here?”

The leader pouted at his lover’s silly question. “Of course I come to visit my boyfriend, any problem?”

“No,” Woohyun shook his head and turned around to look at the older properly, “but you should let me know beforehand, I will wait for you.”

Taking advantage of the cramped room, he inched towards the confused Woohyun, “I just wanna surprise you,” pinned him against the mirror using his own body, “baby.” The last word was barely audible but the younger still caught it, he shuddered in excitement as the other leaned closer to his face with such a suggestive look.

“S-stop that hyung. We aren’t at home, there’re other people here.” He tried to stay calm but his own body was betraying him, his heart thumped loudly inside his ribcage, he fidgeted uncomfortably under Sunggyu’s intense gaze. “How long have you been here?”

Sunggyu landed his lips onto the younger’s reddening cheek, intentionally avoided the plump pair of flesh right in front of his eyes. “I don't care. I came here for you, not them. I've been here all the time but you're so busy with your little friend that you don't even realize my presence.” He gave him a peck on the cheek then trailed small kisses along his jawline, and continued with open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

”Nngh...Aahh...h-hyung...s-stop...the others will hear us...” Woohyun uttered with much difficulty, he tried to push the older away at first but still ended up wrapping his arms, which was previously on Sunggyu’s chest, around his neck and brought him closer.

“Hmm? Want me to stop?” Sunggyu smirked. “But I think you are quite enjoying it, right?” He bit Woohyun’s Adam’s apple playfully.

The younger arched his back against the cold surface of the mirror, he panted harshly into his lover’s ears as he begged for more, “H-haa... stop teasing Gyu... kiss me please...”

Giving one last bite on the pale neck, Sunggyu retreated and cupped Woohyun’s chubby face in his hands to make him gaze directly into his eyes. “Now is my puppy begging me for a kiss? Where is the mischievous Namu on stage? You're so energetic back then, playing around with your so-called girlfriends and smiling like an idiot when Kibum called you Namu sweetly. Why are you so shy now, huh?” His thumbs caressed the soft cheeks while he raised his voice slightly at the poor boy.

“G-Gyu please...” Woohyun whimpered when he realized Sunggyu was mad at him. His boyfriend was very possessive towards him, he always snapped whenever a male idol tried to approach him, even his best friend Kibum.

Suddenly a knock on the door brought them out of their little world. “Woohyun-ah, are you okay? It’s been fifteen minutes already.” The stylist noona asked worriedly since Woohyun took too long to change his outfit.

“Yes, I’m fine noona,” Woohyun opened the door just a bit for his head passing through, “I’m on the phone with Sunggyu hyung. I have some urgent business to discuss with him, thus you can leave first, I will go right after I finish.” He smiled widely and lied into the clueless stylist’s face without hesitation.

“Okay. Do it quick. Manager oppa would kill me if something happened to you after I left.”

“Don’t worry noona. I will be quick.” He winked cutely at the woman, making her laugh out loud at the singer’s antics. “Please lock the door, I don’t want anyone barging in while I’m changing.”

“Got it sir. You sounds just like Sunggyu.” She laughed then closed the door as told, leaving Woohyun alone with the supposed-to-be-on-the-phone-right-now leader.

Woohyun was suddenly aware of the other’s presence behind him, and just seconds after the door closed, Sunggyu pressed him onto the changing room’s door, making it shut with a loud thud. He groans as his face came in contact with the hard surface.

“You should make it quick Woohyun-ah.” Sunggyu breathed the words into his ears, his hands already made its way to Woohyun’s chest and found his nipples.

Woohyun moaned loudly when the older twitched his brown nubs between his fingers and pinched them hard. His knees buckled under the rough treatment, his legs almost gave up when Sunggyu turned both of them around facing the mirror, his back still pressed against the hard muscles of Sunggyu’s chest while the other leaned back on the door.

“Hyun, don’t take your eyes off the mirror. Watch carefully what I am going to do to you, okay?”

The dazed younger male found himself nodding at his lover’s request and trying to keep his eyes on their reflection in the mirror. Sunggyu’s fingers still did not leave his nipples alone, they became much more erect under the older’s ministration. “Aahh...Gyu...more...” He shamelessly demanded for more though the pleasure he has received was unbearable, “Touch me more hyung, I wanna feel your hands all over my body.”

“As you wish baby.” One of Sunggyu’s hands finally released the abused nub and went down to unzip Woohyun’s pants, tug it down along with the boxers in one swift move leaving Woohyun naked with only the shirt hung around his shoulder. “You’re so beautiful Hyun. Only I have the right to look at your real beauty.”

Without warning, Sunggyu’s slender fingers grabbed Woohyun’s length pumping it quickly, his thumb pressed again the slit making the younger lose his mind totally. Moans spilled out of his mouth freely as Sunggyu stroked him while still played with his oversensitive nipples. The older nipped at Woohyun’s neck and shoulder, leaving several red marks on the soft skin. Woohyun soon reduced to a moaning mess in Sunggyu’s hold. “Nnghh...aahh... G-Gyu...”

“Open your eyes Woohyun. Look at yourself in there. So lost and vulnerable when I barely touch you, yet also needy and demanding. You like it when I do you in public right?” Woohyun moaned looking at their animated image through his eyelashes. “Can you feel it my puppy? My erection against your beach bum. I’m so hard for you.” He gasped at the sensation of having the clothed cock moving up and down between the crack of his ass, Sunggyu's seductive voice beside his ears made him even weaker, “You're lucky that I can't shove my dick deep into your sweet hole and fuck you senseless right now thanks to your schedule. But you will get more later once we're alone in our bedroom.”

Sunggyu speeded up his pace stroking the younger faster and rubbing himself onto the younger harder, “Don't play around too much. You're mine. Remember who you belong to or...,” he squeezed the base of the swollen cock making Woohyun scream, “...I will remind you myself. You know what I'm capable of.”

“O-Only yours hyung...” Woohyun managed to say the words between harsh pants, “I-I'm sorry I made you upset, I promise I won't do that again.”

He placed a chaste kiss on the younger’s temple. “Good. That's my boy.” Soon, he felt his release coming near while Woohyun was also trembling in his embrace. The younger tightened the grip on his arms feeling his own orgasm.

“Ughh... Gyu... I-I’m close...”

“Cum for me baby, cum for your hyung.”

Some more strokes and Woohyun came with a loud groan, his back arched beautifully when he spurted his sperm out onto the mirror. He collapsed against Sunggyu’s chest trying to calm down from his high. “Hyung...”

“What’s that baby?” Sunggyu whispered lowly, loosened his hold around Woohyun. He hissed at the younger when he turned around with a smirk and palmed his bulge.

“You’re still hard. Let me help you.” He dropped down onto his knee without waiting for Sunggyu's agreement, unzipped the older’s jeans and took his rock hard cock out of the restriction of his tight boxers. Woohyun licked his lips unconsciously at the sight, “You’re so big hyung, I can’t wait to feel your huge pride buried deep inside me, thrusting into my wet heat, abusing my sweet spot repeatedly and fill me to the rim with all your seeds...”

The older threw his head back grunting aloud as Woohyun stroked him slowly and rambled on about his fantasy, “Fuck Woohyun and your dirty talk.”

Not until the naughty boy decided to engulf his whole length in his mouth, sucking and playfully biting the tip that Sunggyu came hard into the hot cavern of his young lover. Woohyun tried his best to swallow all the seeds, not wanting to waste any drop.

Despite just having one of his best orgasms, Sunggyu’s cock almost stirred back into life by the mere sight of a flushed Woohyun with half-lidded eyes, his tongue on his soft shaft licking him clean like a good puppy.

Woohyun looked up at the other wetting his lips, and when their eyes met, Sunggyu immediately grabbed the younger to stand properly on his feet and crashed their lips together. His tongue fought with the younger’s to have an entrance into his hot mouth, Woohyun’s moans were muffled as Sunggyu sucked at the slick muscle hard tasting his own sperm.

“Be quiet Hyun, we aren't alone, the staffs can still hear us if you’re too loud.” He whispered against the other’s soft plump lips after they had broken the kiss for the need of air. “I should take my leave now, no one know I'm here so better going before they suspects your presence.”

Quickly, Sunggyu tugged his jeans back on and gave Woohyun a peck on the lips, “Change and come out fast okay? I will wait in the van.”

Then the leader was gone before Woohyun could process the situation. “W-why...why did he do that?” His face was beef red as he recalled what had just happened in that small space of the changing room. “Stupid Gyu.”

 

 

_< 1 hour ago>_

_"Woohyun-ah!"_

_"Yes hyung?"_

_"Sunggyu is calling. Wanna talk to him?"_

_"Nah I'm busy, tell him that I will call later. Kibum is waiting for me, I'm going. See you after the performance."_

...

_"You can come in Sunggyu, he's gone."_

_"Seriously that idiot tree. How can he abandon me to go playing with Kibum?"_

_"Can't blame him. They rarely meet each other nowadays, you should let him have some time with his friends."_

_"But I'm his friend too."_

_"Not that kind of friend."_

_"Hyung~"_

_"Tch kids. Do whatever you want, I'm going too."_

_"Why do you all keep going out when I'm here?"_

_Sunggyu stayed in the changing room watching his boyfriend’s performance through a screen installed on the wall. His stage was great, his song was amazing, his voice was attractive, Sunggyu could not complain anything about the younger’s performance. Nothing, except Kibum’s sweet ‘Namu-ah’ for his Woohyun and the dumb smile on his idiotic boyfriend’s face after that._

_"You’re so dead Nam Woohyun."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut, I'm lacking a lot I know. It is actually an early gift for Woohyun's birthday.  
> Thank you for reading and please kudo or leave a comment to let me know what do you think about this.  
> See you.


End file.
